1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector suitable for high-speed communication, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a shielding component.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,988 issued to Simmons et al. on Dec. 2, 2003 discloses an electrical connector comprising a mating module, an upper shielding component, a lower shielding component and a transferring module. The transferring module includes a left PCB, a right PCB, and a vertical ground plate located between the left and right PCBs. The upper shielding component is L-shaped. The lower shielding is Z-shaped. The upper and lower shielding component extend into the transferring module. It is difficult to assemble the shielding component to the vertical ground plate.
Hence, an electrical connector having a simple shielding component is desired.